


Dublin Myths

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dream Sharing, Dublin (City), F/M, Fluff, Haunting, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Revenge, Sight-seeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After their Paris Case, the detectives head to Ireland for their next vacation. However, they get another chance to solve a case. They also encounter old enemies.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Ireland mystery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group journeys to Ireland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Ireland mystery! I knew that for Isaac to finally recover, he needs to be able to lay some of his demons to rest. The Kanima and Matt arc was rather disappointing. While I like that Jackson got cured, he's not the only one with issues! When Matt was showboating and talking about his past. He said that he visited the Lahey house because of Isaac. So clearly, they were childhood friends at one point. Look, all Isaac was told was that Matt was the Kanima master. And then he turns up dead. How would you think he felt finding out that his childhood friend is the reason why his father and brother's friends died? He never had the chance to confront Matt and ask WHY? It certainly explains why Isaac was so awful in S3. Jeez, I never really wanted him to go and turn in Scott jr in S3.  
> So, I decided to give Matt and Isaac their closure in this fic and uni. Remember with Camden being alive, Matt's not done. Not by a long shot. He was turning into a Kanima when he was drowned. So if anyone could find a way back, it's him.

**Last time on Detective Stiles;**

Lydia invited her friends to join her on a tour around Europe. Derek, Stiles, Allison, Isaac, Danielle, and Heather took Lydia up at her offer. They were joined by Lydia, Scott, Tracy Stewart, and Meredith Walker.

In London, they stayed at the Whittemore mansion and Jackson showed them the sights. Interpol asked them for help. They solved a murder and helped catch a thief. Sadly, the killer fell to her death from the London Bridge.

In France, they stayed at the Argent villa with Peter, Chris, and Malia. Malia joined the detectives as they solved a series of clues around Paris. Europol approached them for aid. To their surprise, they discovered that their cases overlapped when they laid a trap and caught the culprit. However, the detectives didn't emerge from the case without injury.

Now, the group is on their way to Dublin, Ireland...

* * *

**_Morita house, Fresno, California;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their room at Jim's house. The kids wee out with Kira and Mason. The husbands spooned on their bed. Bucky was wrapped around Steve.

"Independence day is coming up." Steve was saying.

"Any plans other than the get together?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Visit Napa valley." Steve offered.

"Excellent idea." Bucky smiled. They talked a bit more before laying back down for a nap.

* * *

**_vague location in Cork, Ireland;_ **

Elsewhere, the mystery person brooded in their hideout.

'Damn that Argent. No matter, I will have my vengeance.' Matt Daehler vowed.

'Your day of reckoning is coming, Camden Lahey!' Matt thought, as he got up and started to make preparations. He couldn't wait to launch his plan...


	2. Dublin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives and their friends make it to Ireland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

**_Dublin, Ireland;_ **

The group touched down in Dublin Ireland. Natalie Martin and Camden Lahey were waiting. Lydia hugged her mom and beamed. Isaac nearly tackled his brother.

"Hey, buddy! Long time no see." Camden smiled.

"Welcome to Ireland." Natalie greeted.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles'_ _bedroom;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time in their room.

"Ireland is not what I expected. I expected just rolling greens." Stiles was saying.

"Dublin is a huge city. Yeah, there is green, but that's not it." Derek replied.

"I plan to see the fields some time." Stiles responded. Derek kissed him.

"I promise. I'll take you to see the hills."

* * *

That evening, Isaac and Camden went to a small Ma and Pop restaurant for dinner. Camden stole a potato off Isaac's place.

"How was Paris? Honestly." he asked.

"Got mixed in with Europol. They heard about our little investigation with Interpol in London and had us track a thief." Isaac sighed.

"Heavy stuff. What if this ended badly?" Camden wanted to know.

"I don't like to think like that, Cam. I'm safe." Isaac replied. Camden nodded and stole another potato.

* * *

**_Martin's house, Dublin, Ireland;_ **

The next day, Scott and Allison had some alone time. They cuddled on the pouch of their rented home.

"This is beautiful." Allison was saying.

"My dad is half Irish. Never taught me a thing about this place before he left my mom," Scott sighed.

"Maybe you can find your family name here." Allison suggested.

"Sounds good." Scott smiled. They kissed and rested close.

* * *

That evening, the group went out to dinner at a pub. There were foods such as coleslaw, corned beef sandwiches, Irish beef and veggie stew, chicken and dumplings, fried cabbage, soda bread and much more., The drink options were guinness beer, soda, and tea. Dessert consisted of bread pudding, chocolate cake, coffee cake, gooseberry tart, cheesecake, strawberry shortcake, Irish cream fudge, and oatmeal cream.

They enjoyed their time at the tavern. They paid for their meal and headed out for a night on the town.


	3. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families in the states have a cookout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted tmw.

**_Chaffee Zoo, Fresno, California;_ **

Mason, Masumi, Jimmy, and Kira investigated an animal park and zoo in Fresno. They looked all over the entire place for zoo. While the thefts had been puzzling, the murder of their prime suspect had set them back. So they had to start all over again.

"It's like every step we take means nothing." Masumi was saying.

"Let's do more digging." Kira suggested.

"Let's get the surveillance tapes." Mason said.

* * *

**_Napa Valley, California;_ **

The next day, the Rogers-Barnes family, Kira, Mason, the Howlies, and their families toured Napa Valley. They were given a tour of the vineyard. They visited the wineries and tasting rooms. They learned about the types of grapes planted and used. They learned how to make wine. They had fun sampling all the wine and visiting the vineyards. The trip ended with them buying some of the grapes.

* * *

That evening, Corey and Mason talked over Skype. Corey waited for his boyfriend patiently and smiled when he came online.

"I miss you babe. I just want to be home with you." Mason sighed.

"I miss you, too." Corey replied. They talked for over two hours before they had to sign off.

"I love you, baby," Corey smiled.  Mason blushed and signed off with a happy sigh.

* * *

**_Morita house, Fresno, California;_ **

The next day, everyone gathered for a cookout. They had BBQ chicken as the main course.

There were side dishes such as Mac n' cheese, house salad, coleslaw, cornbread, and mashed potatoes. They had beer, soda, and juice to drink. Dessert were apple pie, ice cream sandwiches, and funfetti cookies.

Everyone ate up and joked around. They had fun. It felt good to be in the sun with no worries.

* * *

Two hours later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They sat on their bed cuddling. Bucky had his head in his husband's lap. They kissed before laying down in comfortable silence.


	4. Ghost Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives find a case based on local legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. KW will be updated next.  
> ETA: Happy July 4th everyone! It's also Steve's birthday.

**_Guinness storehouse, Dublin, Ireland;_ **

The group toured the Guinness storehouse. The building was seven story tall, complete with a rooftop bar that sold Guinness beer. There was a gift shop where you could get pint glasses, t-shirts and rugby balls.

The group was given a tour and taught the history of the place, including the process on making said drink. They had fun and the adults got to taste the brew. They had a great time.

* * *

  ** _rooftop bar, Guinness storehouse;  
_**

The group was visiting the bar when they overheard the locals having an interesting gossip session.

"Carrick O'Reilly saw the ghost at Blarney Stone. It was pale as powder and terrifying." a grey haired man smoking a pipe was saying. He wore a navy wool sweater with trousers.

"How do you know that Carrick isn't saying tall tales again?" another man wearing a tweed cap asked skeptically. He had on a sweater and jeans.

"I checked it for myself. I heard some wailing." came the reply.

"Sounds like a bean sidhe!" a woman in her 30s gasped. She wore a wool cardigan sweater with Irish infinity scarf. Uneasy silence fell before a third man wearing a hooded sweatshirt decided to change the subject topic.

"How about the MacGradys?" he asked.

* * *

**_house in Dublin;  
_ **

The detectives gathered for a meeting in Scott's room. 

"We have a possible haunting case." Isaac was saying.

"What's the history of the bean sidhe?" Allison wanted to know.

"It's a banshee." Stiles explained.

"Go ask Uncle Peter. He would know the most about this." Derek suggested.

"I'll go ask in the morning." Allison promised.

* * *

The next day, Derek, Stiles, and everyone else visited Cork to see the Blarney Castle. Said castle was built on a sprawling land. The historical land was huge with gardens, castle, and house. Blarney stone was part of the castle. 

"This is a lot bigger than I thought it would be." Allison gasped.

"How would you see a ghost in a place this huge?" Scott asked.

"You go do your ghost hunting, we're here to see the sights." Lydia replied.

"Take a kit and split up." Derek suggested.

"I feel like we are doing something horror movies tell us not to do." Scott said as they went their separate ways.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. Stiles crawled into Derek's lap.

"You look great," Derek complimented. Stiles grinned and blushed,

"Not as handsome as you." he said.

"Please. You're handsome and cute. I could only wish." Derek replied. Then they kissed and chuckled.


	5. Vivid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camden and Isaac have a close encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. CH 5 will be posted next.

**_Blarney Castle, Dublin, Ireland;_ **

The detectives investigated Blarney Castle. They searched the fields for some answers. Then they went to the Blarney Stone. They stepped up to kiss the stones before setting down their gear.

"Fill your bags with the kits." Derek directed.

* * *

**_National Museum of Ireland, Dublin;_ **

The group toured National Museum of Ireland. There were exhibitions of collections such as Irish artifacts, art and industry, folk life, and Natural history. There were research divisions devoted to documenting and conservation. There were pamphlets alerting them of the other connected museums on subjects such as Archeology, Decorative Arts and History, County Life, and Natural History. 

"Buckingham Palace couldn't beat this view." Tracy marveled as they looked around in awe.

* * *

When the group had finished visiting the museum, the others continued on to visit the Archeology, Decorative Arts and Natural History museums. While Scott and Allison went off for some alone time. 

The couple went to a traditional Irish casual restaurant for a lunch date. Scott and Allison enjoyed their alone time. At the end, Scott ordered her a cheesecake and they kissed.

* * *

**_Martin house, Dublin;_ **

That afternoon, Camden and Isaac took a nap. They dozed off and dreamed...

**_They were back at their childhood house in Beacon Hills. Everything looked the same as it had when their mom was alive. All of sudden, Matt showed up in human form. He looked the same as Isaac had last seen him._ **

**_"What is going on?" Camden asked in confusion._ **

**_"I want my revenge. You are my only loose end." Matt seethed. Camden's eyes went wide in horror._ **

**_"No! I'm sorry, Matt!" Camden cried. Isaac shook his head._ **

**_"No! You're not killing my brother!" he declared before tackling the other boy. He shook Matt. Matt lost control and shook his head. He had to end the dream now._ **

The brothers woke up shaking.

"You dreamed it too?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. I saw it all." came the shaky reply.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled together. Derek kissed Stiles' shoulder and sighed.


	6. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others go through the motions in Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted tmw.

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;;_ **

Hinata, Mika, and the rest of the staff were baking July 4th treats. They made the annual vanilla and chocolate cupcakes with buttercream frosting and matching sprinkles.However the sprinkles were made of pop rock instead of sugar. In addition there was red velvet cupcakes with vanilla buttercream frosting and blue pop rock sprinkles.

Sugar cookie cut outs were made of flags with stripes and stars. There were sugar sprinkles to go with the icing.

Jello layers consisting of blueberry, white gelatin and cherry with whipped cream were prepared before being put in the refrigerator on a tray next to the patriotic trifle.

A patriotic layer cake was put in the oven. Then the fruit kebobs were prepared. Blueberries, cherries, and banana slices went on the skewers and were placed on a tray and put in the fridge.

Bits of each treat were put aside on a tray for display.

"Perfect!" they exclaimed.

"Go set up the display." Mika said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erica and Boyd were out on a date. They went to a hibachi grill. They ate up their lunch. Boyd and Erica kissed and spent the rest of their time together.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

****The detectives went around their usual routine. They went over their paperwork. They needed to evaluate some things. The only break they took was to eat lunch in the lounge downstairs.

* * *

That evening, Peter, Chris, Malia, Rose, Ryan, and Cora had a family dinner. They sat down in the kitchen at the eating area to eat.

The main course was ribs. The side dishes consisted of corn on the cob, rolls, potato, fruit, and tortellini salads. The drinks option was either soda and water. For dessert; there were apple pie, cool whip jello, and chocolate chip cookies.

They were ecstatic. The day and now dinner was perfect.

* * *

**_penthouse, Manhattan;  
_ **

Tony and Pepper had some alone time. They cuddled closely on the couch. The couple nuzzled against each other and rested as they put in a rom-com movie on the TV.


	7. Touring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take the time to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. KW will be updated next.

**_National Aquatic Center, Dublin, Ireland;_ **

A few days later, Derek, Stiles, and their friends took the day off to relax. They went to the National Aquatic center. They went their separate ways. Lydia, Tracy, Danielle, Heather, Meredith, and Natalie went to the Health suite. The boys and Allison headed towards the water park. They planned on having a fun day.

* * *

**_AquaZone, National Aquatic Center;  
_ **

The boys and Allison tried out the various attractions. They had fun trying out each one. Said attractions consisted of Master Blaster roller coaster, surfing machine, flume slides and wave pool. They drifted down the lazy river on raft boats, and enjoyed themselves in the bubble pool. They swam like locals and ate delicious lunch at the snack bar. This was the perfect way to relax. 

* * *

**_HealthZone, National Aquatic Center;_ **

The women relaxed and breathed in the incense. The steam room slowly heated as the girls threw water on the hot rocks. They enjoyed their time in the room before going to the spa bath. They laid down for seaweed wraps or massages. Afterwards, they went to the swimming pool. It was the perfect relaxation package.

* * *

**_Temple Bar, Dublin;_ **

That evening, the group went to Temple Bar. They loved the shopping district. Meredith had a ball visiting the art galleries. Isaac begged and dragged them to a family's fish and chip stand. They ordered food, drinks, and beer before sitting at a picnic table.

"I want to make these when we get home. They are perfect." Scott declared.

* * *

**_Martin house, Dublin;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They rested in their bedroom.

"I would like to walk along the water soon." Stiles was saying.

"We can make a date of it, Stiles." Derek responded.

"I'll make a picnic lunch. It will be perfect." Stiles smiled. He kissed his boyfriend and beamed.


	8. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fright sends the team in a state of confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

**_Dublin, Ireland;_ **

The group went sight seeing. They visited the Kilmainham Goal Museum. The former prison left them speechless. They marveled at the National Gallery of Ireland; an art gallery.

"The gallery is marvelous" Meredith smiled. Then next visited Dublin Castle; a government complex.

"This is imposing." Danielle commented. They continued to take pictures.

* * *

The next day, the detectives resumed their investigation by compiling a suspect list.

"We have Siobhan Murphy, Eamon O'Sullivan, and Sienna Davies." Allison was saying.

"We have a few suspects." Isaac commented.

"It makes it much easier to solve." Stiles replied.

"We have to start canvassing." Derek said.

* * *

After lunch, Scott and Allison went out on a date. They went to a pottery shop. They made clay pots and decorated them. As their pots finished dying, Scott and Allison kissed.

* * *

The next day, the group visited St. Patrick's cathedral.

"This is magnificent." Heather smiled. All of sudden, Meredith got a premonition and screamed. They were shocked and confused. The scream scared them.

"I saw someone laughing as another person died." she reported.

"She's a banshee." Allison gasped.

"Who died, Meredith?" Derek asked. She shook her head and they groaned. So much for that lead.

* * *

**_Martin House, Dublin;_ **

Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled up close.

"How's Meredith?" Stiles wanted to know.

"She's shaken up. The girls got her." Derek responded.

"I hope that we can help." Stiles sighed. Derek kissed his temple and soothed his worry.


	9. Dream Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan asks an unusual question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The bakery-cafe had their July 4th sale. The treats sold like hotcakes. The patriotic jello layers was a major hit with the usual cupcakes being a close second.

"We need more jello!" Bronwen yelled.

"More cupcakes please." Shino requested.

Ryan helped Fu and Utakata deliver treats to their regular customers. They delivered to Stark Industries, the NYPD and Asgard. The police officers and employees alike were excited to see them.

* * *

That evening, Isaac and Ryan talked over Skype.

"I've been having these weird nightmares." Isaac was saying.

"Are you alright?" Ryan wanted to know.

"It's not just me. Camden has been dealing with them." Isaac admitted. They talked more to try to get to the bottom of the dreams.

* * *

The next day, Brett and Liam went out on a date to the movies. They brought tickets to Cars 3. They had a lot of fun and ate popcorn, candy, and soda. Brett and Liam kissed as the credits rolled.

* * *

**_Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Rose, Ryan, Malia, and Cora got together for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of cheese tortellini pasta with mashed potatoes, steamed artichokes and rolls.

The mood was calm and happy. All of sudden, Ryan brought up a strange topic;

"What is dream walking?" she asked everyone. Shocked silence fell as everyone gasped and looked at each other.

"Where did you hear that?" Cora asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Chris went out on a date. They went to see a Broadway play; Hamilton. They had a great time and sung along to the songs. As the final act ended and the cast took their bows, Peter and Chris kissed and grinned.


	10. Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camden and Isaac are attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. B&BB will be updated tmw.

**_Dublin, Ireland;_ **

A few days had passed since Isaac confided in Ryan. Chris, Peter, and Ryan face timed with the detectives. The detectives were beyond eager to get some answers.

"It's very rare for someone to possess this ability." Peter began. They then proceeded to explain everything that they knew about dream walking.

In  the meantime, Camden and Isaac's dreams progressively got worse. In the latest dream, Matt turned into a Kanima and paralyzed the brothers.

Matt approached Camden with a sick look in his eye. He held a knife and smirked before striking. Camden was injured but not fatally.

All of sudden, the brothers were shaken out of their nightmares. They looked around only to see Derek and Scott. Camden was taken to the hospital so his wound could be treated.

* * *

The next day, the detectives resumed their investigation. They visited Kildare Saint Brigid's. It was a sacred site. Isaac was visibly distraught as the others looked around the site for clues.

"Could Matt be who Meredith saw?" Scott pondered.

"Maybe. This isn't good, guys." Allison answered. They hugged Isaac and worried over the brothers.

* * *

That afternoon, Scott and Allison had some alone time. They relaxed in their room. They cuddled and shared sweet kisses. Then they laid down to rest for the day.

* * *

**_National Leprechaun Museum, Dublin, Ireland;_ **

The group visited National Leprechaun museum. There were hands on exhibits about leprechauns and Irish folklore. They read the legends and observed. They were extremely intrigued by the information.

The girls headed to Grafton street to shop. There were historical buildings and businesses. Businesses consisted of retail stores, bars, restaurants and many more.

Street performers entertained the tourists and visitors. The girls had fun. They window shopped and looked at the historical buildings. It was an escape from worry and responsibility.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone. They nestled under the covers. Derek spooned his boyfriend and they rested. Then they drifted off to sleep, safe in each other's arms.


	11. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives decide to jump head first and capture their culprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

The next day, the detectives visited the other sacred sites; Glendalouh, Monasterboice, and Hill of Tara. They looked around for clues.

"There's nothing here. We'll try elsewhere." Derek said.

* * *

That afternoon, Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Allison went out on a double date. They went to a pastry shop. They had a lot of fun eating the  chocolate cake, gooseberry tarts, blackberry and apple tarts, shortbread, and strawberry shortcake. They ordered more pastries for later before leaving.

* * *

**_Dublin zoo, Phoenix Park, Dublin;_ **

The next day, the group went to Phoenix Park. Inside that space was the Dublin zoo. There were over 400 animals living there. The animal habitats varied from Asian Forest to Penguin Habitat, to Orangutan Forest to Sea Lion Cove to the recent attraction; Zoorassic World; an exhibit on dinosaurs and reptiles from both past to present.

"I can't believe that they have so many animals." Tracy marveled.

"These animals are endangered. It makes me sad to hear that." Scott added. They kept moving through and learning more.

* * *

**_Martin House, Dublin;_ **

The detectives and Meredith had a meeting. 

"How are you doing?" Isaac asked.

"I'm better than before." Meredith replied.

"Let's talk about the case." Scott suggested. They went through their leads and came up with nothing.

"We need to set a trap." Allison sighed. So they planned their next move.

* * *

That evening, the detectives staked out Blarney Stone. They set up and hid. Hours later, a shadowy figure made their way to the stone inlay. As they knelt down, they were surrounded.

"Got you." Derek declared.


	12. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Camden encounter someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

**_Blarney Stone, Cork, Ireland;_ **

The detectives were wary as they stood close behind the culprit.

"Well, look who we have here; Sienna Davies, a reporter for the local paper." Stiles stated. Sienna sneered,

"You bastards! Why did you have to butt in?!" she retorted.

"It's our job." Derek replied. All of sudden, the Kanima approached with his claws at Camden's throat. Isaac stiffened and went to his brother, but Derek grabbed him. Isaac's eyes watered and he pressed his face into Derek's shoulder. He was terrified.

* * *

An uneasy silence fell as the detectives stared at Sienna. Sienna looked around and explored her options. She wouldn't get out of this, so it was time to face the music.

"Fluff pieces are okay for some, but the big bucks is in stuff that interest or scare people." she confessed.

"You created a hysteria!" Stiles wasn't amused in the least. The Kanima turned back to human long for Matt to speak,

"I had to rest and prepare to return." Matt began.

"Now, I'm back with all of my powers." he finished.

* * *

A moment later, Matt returned to his Kanima form and grabbed Isaac too. He brought them into a dream realm. Meredith tried to save them and ended up being dragged along for the ride. It opened the door for the fighting to start.

"Now, it's interesting," Sienna smirked as she watched the four bodies collapse to the ground unconscious.

While Kanima Matt fought the quartet, Derek, Scott, and Stiles took on Sienna. She knew how to block, but her punches and kicks were weak. Still, she refused to be apprehended.

"You need to do better than that, Sienna!" Stiles proclaimed.

* * *

Allison joined the others in the dream realm. The fight got rougher. The Kanima was hellbent on revenge. He wanted Camden dead yesterday! Then a woman approached them. She had Isaac's curls and familiar blue eyes. 

"Mom?!" Isaac and Camden chorused.

"Hello, loves." she smiled before she turned serious. She stepped in and fought. Matt yelled as she sent him back to where he came from. She turned and hugged her sons before scolding her oldest.

"I raised you to know better than to indulge in underage drinking." she admonished. Camden was mortified. He hung his head as his mom lectured him.

"I'm sorry, Mom." he apologized.

"We'll talk more later." she promised. Camden could only groan. He wasn't getting out of this anytime soon!

The fight between Sienna and the others began to wind down. Sienna was tiring and she couldn't block anymore. The police swarmed and arrested Sienna. The quartet came to as Sienna was taken into custody. They watched as she was driven away.

* * *

**_Martin House, Dublin;_ **

Derek and Stiles had alone time. They cuddled up and watched reruns. Derek kissed Stiles and sighed.

Meanwhile, Camden and Isaac settled in their room to talk. Before they had awaken, they had managed to catch up with their mother.

"Dad is in limbo as punishment. I can't imagine that." Isaac was saying.

"He did hurt you and is indirectly responsible for Matt's actions. I doubt the gods were happy about that." Camden pointed out.

"However, it was good seeing Mom." he finished. Isaac nodded as he rested his head on his brother's shoulder. Some things had been resolved.


	13. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camden and Isaac share another dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted tmw.

The next morning, the group watched TV. Sienna's hoax was the hot topic. In addition to the newscast, the papers were reporting on it. The resulting furor was huge. The fallout would be felt for a long awhile.

* * *

**_Little Museum of Dublin;_ **

The group visited another museum. They visited the front desk and joined their reserved tour. They listened as the tour guide explained the history of Dublin. Stories were told about famous historical women. They listened to songs about the history of the capital. The group were enchanted by their lesson. They took pictures and visited the gift shop before leaving.

* * *

That evening, the group went out to dinner to celebrate their successful case. They visited a traditional pub.

The dinner consisted of shepherd's pie, Irish beef stew, corned beef sandwiches, and soda bread. They  tried new dishes such as Irish nachos, bacon beer cheese soup, colcannon, and Irish potato pancakes.

Dessert consisted of chocolate cake, Donegal oatmeal cream, Irish cream fudge, coffee cake, and fresh strawberry shortcake.

They laughed and talked as they enjoyed their delicious dinner. Afterwards, they returned to the house to pack. They would be leaving the next day.

* * *

**_Martin House;  
_ **

Isaac and Camden had another dream. They were back in the living room of their childhood home. Their mother was there. They smiled at each other as they hugged before settling down to talk. Mrs. Lahey finished her lecture much to Camden's everlasting mortification. 

"Teach your children to never drink underage. Also, supervise any parties they throw." she finished. They talked a bit more before light shone.

"I have to go." Mrs. Lahey stated.

"Goodbye mom." they said.

"True love is forever. I will always be there for you" Mrs. Lahey promised. They hugged one last time before the dream ended. The brothers woke up teary.

"Did you see Mom?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." Camden nodded.

* * *

While Camden and Isaac were saying goodbye, Derek and Stiles had alone time. They cuddled. 

"I'll miss Dublin." Stiles admitted.

"Me too, even if this case was strange." Derek replied.

"Isaac got some closure." Stiles mentioned.

"Hopefully, Isaac will be able to heal." Derek sighed.

"Hopefully, the next city is peaceful. We need it." Stiles declared. Derek chuckled before they kissed again and laid back down.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take off to Rome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Roman Holiday will be posted next.

**_Dublin Airport, Republic of Ireland;_ **

The group were saying their goodbyes. They hugged and exchanged goodbyes, before parting and going their separate ways. Camden and Natalie took the gift bags with them.

"Have a safe trip!" they chorused.

* * *

**_Fresno, California;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family plus Kira and Mason went to a park. They fixed up a picnic lunch and set out for the park. They brought out a blanket and found a shaded tree. 

The kids took off playing while the parents set down the basket and set up. Kira and Mason supervised the kids. Plates, plastic utensils, and napkins were set out before they unpacked the food.

Lunch consisted of cheese and turkey pinwheel sandwiches, veggie and rainbow fruit skewers, pasta and potato salads. There were strawberry lemonade and water to drink. Dessert consisted of chocolate chip cookies, funfetti cupcakes and apple tarts. The parents watched the kids play as they finished setting up.

"Kids, come eat!" Steve called.

* * *

**_Chinatown, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went out on a double date. They went to Chinatown. They went to a dimsum specialty restaurant before going to a karaoke bar. They ate up and had fun in the booth. Their little night out was perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malia and Kira had face time. They were excited to see each other.

"It's so good to see you!" Kira was saying.

"How are you, babe?" Malia beamed.

"We have a strange case, but we finally caught a break." Kira responded. They talked more about the trip and case.

While Kira and Malia caught up, Corey and Mason talked over Skype.

"How are you, baby?" Mason asked.

"I miss you so much." Corey replied.

"Only six more weeks and then I am all yours." Mason reassured. Corey pouted but nodded. He would wait.

* * *

**_somewhere over the English Channel;_ **

Derek and Stiles held hands as they cuddled under a blanket on the plane. Then Derek and Stiles drifted off. They slept for the rest of their ride in comfort. They were heading to a beautiful city where romance was alive and thriving.


End file.
